halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stel 'Vadam
Stel 'Vadam is the younger brother to Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Nicknamed Scarface by allies and enemies alike, Stel is regarded by many as "the most solid, dependable, courageous, but very fear-inducing Sangheili", Stel's a veteran of the Human-Covenant War. His numerous scars not only make Stel himself, but show his vast array of battles. Biography Career After graduating from the Sangheili military, Stel was shipped out to Harvest, where he participated in the Harvest campaign. After clearing Harvest, he was immediately pulled out, promoted to Sangheili Major and later took place in the Battle of Kholo. His efforts earned him the rank of Ranger and soon battled on Arcadia, taking place in both battles. He was then shipped to Reach and played a major part in its downfall, later becoming Special Ops and becoming a Spec Ops Officer. He also signaled the glassing of Reach, sending his kill count into the hundred thousands, and as a result was promoted to Sangheili Ultra. Unfortunately however, this also cost him a arm, when he was nearly knocked out by a tank shell. Soon, he replaced it with a home-made prosthetic arm and fought during the Great Schism. He also fought on Delta Halo, and later fought on Earth, right to the Battle of Voi. He also fought in the Battle of the Ark under Rtas 'Vadum's command. With the war over, he head back for Sangheilos in March, 2553. Unfortantly, he was driven to the position of a lowly assassin and following the Invasion of Sangheilos, lead a resistance with Ral 'Daman. A year later, he was recommissioned and fought as a Ultra once again, and worked to destroy the Jiralhanae once, and for all. Other Universes Against All Odds In AAO, Stel is different from Delta Halo onwards. To fit in with the AAO universe, some changes were made. Fitting in with the characters, Stel is also Ryas 'Vadam and Autel 'Vadam's uncle. He plays a major part in training both, and instead of a Ultra, he also a Shipmaster. He also has been known to have a pair of spouses, Ke'la Vadum and Usra 'Raxon. The Saulosian Campaign In TSC, Stel is almost completly changed appart from his scars and the green eye. Instead of a brother, he is Thel 'Vadam's son. He is also a lot more younger, being born in 2536. By 2562, he is a Ascetic Ultra. His personality is that of a light-hearted friendly Sangheili, some what backwards when considered to other Sangheili, who are far more serious. He has even been regarded as "spending far too much time with humans", and as a result retains a human-like personality. Personality Stel's personality is described to be like "silent, deadly but courageous." by Doug-103. Thanks to the fact he has faced the entire Great War, he is heavily battle scarred and his armor is as dented and battered as Stel himself. He also demonstrates a high level of intellect, which earned him the place as the Engineer and Sniper in his squad. During the earlier events of the Great War, Stel earned a reputation for being one of the most cold-blooded and deadliest Sangheili throughout the entire military. With the turning of the Great Schism: Stel's personality took a turn. Quotes and conversations (cuts to a scene on Fringe, climbing on the ice) Justin-057: What exactly are we looking for? Stel: Something. Justin-057: Another nuke? Stel: NO! *grumble* Stories and Roleplays feautured in *Halo: Vendetta, returns as the main Protagonist alongside Ral 'Daman. *Halo: Sangheili Brothers, once again the co-character alongside Zerus 'Vadam. *Vadam Legacies/The Fallen, unknown of what role he will play as of yet. *Vadam Legacies/Difficult Times, main character alongside Ryas 'Vadam. *Vadam Legacies/Shrugging Off the Chains, once again has a small role. *Halo: Flight of the Phoenix/Book 2, makes a brief appearence on Evaniptus and returns as a major character in the last few chapters. *Halo: Honor and Reconciliation, main character alongside Rola 'Vadam. *Halo: Covert Ops, returns as the main character alongside Ehru 'Mantakr. *Vadam Legacies/Blood Brothers, mentioned only. *Halo: Journey of a Sangheili, main character and explains most of his career. *Halo:Oedipus, aids Imdo 'Mupos. *Halo: Stel and Doug's Excellent Adventure, humour story. *Halo: Honourable Intentions, explains the rest of his story throughout the Great Schism. Trivia and Behind the Scenes *Stel is one of the few Sangheili to use a prosthetic, in this case his left arm. *Stel never uses a formal tongue when speaking to close allies; examples of these are Doug-103 and Sona 'Demal. *Stel's original character concept was a Sangheili named Mako 'Raxonee, a Sangheili Ultra who was to die during the Battle of the Ark, and was a relative of one of the past Arbiters. His lineage name was later saved for Karsius 'Raxon and Usra 'Raxon. *Stel is highly sensitive about his green eye. When Doug-103 mentioned it, Stel growled and punched him in the face. *Stel has three nicknames, including "Stellar" (by Doug-103 and was adopted by the author as a nickname for himself, thanks to Blade Bane), "Scarface" (by most, because of the multiple scars) and "Thunder", by some due to his "thunderous" ways of eliminating his enemies. *Stel has a somewhat extreme habit of grinning and smiling. *Stel suffers from Heterochromia: he has a green eye. A bright lime green eye, and a red eye. *His favorite method of execution is decapitation. *Stel contains several references to the Call of Duty series. Part of his character contains parts reminiscent of Reznov (Pre-Great Schism) and Soap MacTavish (Post-Great Schism) *He is one of the few Sangheili to call SPARTANs by "Spartan" instead of "Demon", possibly out of high respect. *Stel's Combat Harnesses have Sangheili skulls marked on them. It is unknown how it got there, but the same thing also can be seen on Thel 'Vadam's Arbiter harness, on his right shoulder. thumb|300px|left|Stel's theme music. It also reflects his "thunderous" attitude.